Ace Maverick
Ace Maverick is a Unicorn from Dodge Junction. She is a nomadic pony who just trotted into Ponyville late at night, looking for some free books, and maybe a friend. She used to sleep either in her makeshift hoboshack down the road from the Treebrary, in Pegapals HQ or Ellie Phantasy's hut. After the recent storm in Ponyville destroyed her hoboshack, she talked with a friend, found out that her foalhood friend North Star lived in the Grand Ovation Theater, and wound up staying there. She has become friends with Jason Voorhooves, as he is one of the few ponies awake as late as she is. She is on the tail-end of an unsuccessful spiritual journey, where a whole lot of something happened, involving cave ponies, dwarf ponies, and general hermitism. Also, Repliety is just a big stupid bug. And he's mean. Ultra-Long Backstory Ace was born in Dodge Junction and immediately excelled at most things book-smart. Her father, Master Maverick and her mother, Matron Maverick, fed her insane lust for words with any book they could get their hooves on. Unfortunately, Ace's skill lied with the soaking up of words of any kind, but when it came to putting those words to the test, she fell short every time. She tried developing hobbies, from kite-flying to knot tying, but nothing stuck with her. She could quote books on topics ranging to the downright bizarre, but when it came time to follow the instructions she could quote backwards, something always seemed to go wrong. Then, Ace discovered something amazing. Ace Maverick could talk about more subjects than most of her teachers. She became so intensely obsessed with talking that she would pester her friends, Reaper, Crystal, Pom-Pom, and North Star endlessly with knowledge she found fascinating, which meant there was always something new and exciting for her to share. Due to her ever-changing topics of interest, Ace had a hard time connecting with other ponies, preferring her small group, who, though probably sometimes tired of hearing her talk without pausing for breath, seemed to put up with her. One summer, after a particularly fascinating school year, Ace found herself diving into something she knew she couldn't do before she even started: flight. Before long, Ace knew the stats and the speeds of her favorite flight crew: the Wonderbolts. She read all about them in magazines, and over all her interests, this one was by far the biggest and most amazing for her to study. Unfortunately for Ace, she was not a pegasus, she was a unicorn, and flight would never be something she could accomplish. By some cruel twist of irony, Ace's cutie mark appeared as soon as she began to yearn for the ability to soar like her heroes; and it appeared as the wonderbolt symbol itself. Eventful as it was, Ace assumed that fate was a cruel jerk, teasing her with such a mark. She failed to notice the sudden raincloud hanging in the corner of the room as she trotted around with glee, marveling at her cutie mark. A notable time from her past is an incredibly frightening trip to the woods which earned her friend North Star his cutie mark. Their bond grew from this, but after a while, as they grew older, she and her friends drifted apart. Ace went off to try and discover her life's mission thanks to North's constant advice, and it eventually led her to Ponyville, where, after a brief stay in the Pegapals HQ, she once again reunited with her old friend. Ace moved into the Grand Ovation theater soon after, surrounding herself with chaos and craziness at every turn. She made friends, attempting to learn how to socialize again, but once again surrounded herself with only a few choice friends, having trouble speaking to others despite her attempts. One day, she took a chance and joined a mission for Team Ovation, which led her to her destiny, surprisingly enough. **** It happened, as these things often do, by chance. Ace joined a party whose mission was to foalnap Queen Chrysalis's alpha drone, Repliety. It was a huge success, and, grossed out by his attempts to trick her into being drained by him, she valiantly led the party back to the theater with much battle music and montaging, where they fell asleep cutely in eachothers' hooves. Time passed, and Ace jokingly sent some very badly written letters to the drone. These letters accidentally said things like "I miss you," and "I love you," When she meant to write "I DON'T miss you," and "I LOVED how stupid you looked when I foalnapped you, you big stupid face". Being left hooved is dangerous. Repliety, stunned, set a trap. As soon as the majority of the town went on a mission to someplace, he coaxed Ace with an epic disguise and took her on a 'date' with 'Soarin' of the Wonderbolts. He changed back and raged at her some, then kissed her, draining her and leaving her....covered in a blanket on the roof, for some reason. He set up another trap, thinking for sure that this one would work. Close to Hearth's Warming, he left her a box of chocolates. Thinking they were disgusting, he wrote that the way the chocolates tasted was the way he felt about her. He thought this would work to deter her, but Ace took it as a great compliment, and sent extravagant gifts to him. Days passed, and Ace became distraught over her non-answers. She mumbled around the streets, lamenting, and Repliety appeared. He thanked her for her gifts, leaned in..and drained her, leaving her in the snow. Ace was miserable. Many weeks of obsessing over Trotsmo articles about how 'he's not that into you' followed, along with many miserable musical numbers and sad burritos. By chance, the statue of Discord asked Jason and Oceanmirror to deliver some flowers to Chrysalis, and Ace went along, unsure where she was going. By this time, Ace was starting to realize her magic, and as she found herself outside the hive, her anger and emotions took hold and led her to a thundering argument with the queen. This fight concluded very badly. The queen told Ace that Repliety's feelings for her were distracting him from his job, defending their home, and removed his memories of her. His last words to her were along the lines of: "I love you, I hope you find happiness one day." The queen gave Ace a blue crystal, telling her that Repliety's love for her was stored inside. Ace sad rainclouded home, where she spent a while moping. She left to find herself, talking to her crystal all the way. She spoke to a changeling expert, West, and then to Zecora for wisdom. She found herself determined suddenly, rather than in mourning. She was not sure where to go next, but was letting the Road she followed all along take her where destiny was leading her. She kept her emotions in check, practicing her magic, and prepared to leave town. She wasn't sure where to go, only that she needed to continue looking for answers. She kept her hopes high as she went to say her goodbyes to the last Homely Hut in Ponyville, the PegaPals HQ, her first welcoming home when she first came to town. She ran into Rica, Bolt Mcrunfast's twin sister, who was planning a rescue mission, as her brother and his wife, Skyra, were currently being held at the hive. Enraged by Rica's talk of war, Ace stole the PegaPal one and flew it on her own weather magic after them, crashing into the battle. She called out for Repliety, but he didn't remember her. Flicker saw Ace's plight, and together, they hatched a plan. As the hive collapsed, Flicker faked an injury, and Ace 'rescued' her. A few drones heard them, and flew them all to the new castle where Chrysalis and the changelings went to stay. Ace stubbornly stayed put for a month, doing her part by cleaning the place from top to bottom. She downright refused to leave, and the queen told her she could stay if Ace handed the crystal she'd still been speaking to nonstop, which gave her hope, over. Ace complied. Weeks passed, and Ace tried to keep her spirits up. Each interaction with the memory-less Repliety brought her hopes up and crashed them down. She wanted him back..but she continued her work. Soon, Ace grew to love her new home. She didn't feel afraid of this place, it was peaceful, and with time, Ace made it beautiful. Now, Repliety's memories are back. Ace was given a week for she, Flicker, and Repliety to prove that their love will not hurt the hive. If this succeeded, which it must have, Ace was allowed to stay in her home, Repliety could keep his memories, and Flicker's status could remain unscathed. Ace, hopeful, dived into this new goal, cleaning ever harder and befriending more changelings as they came, doing whatever she could to help them work and become valuable members of the hive family. Personality While sometimes bitter, dramatic, and pouty, when Ace gets to talking about a subject, mainly her glorious collection of wonderbolt paraphernelia, she WILL. NOT. STOP. TALKING. She has been known to talk for hours without stopping for breath, and sometimes gets so excited she overloads herself and conks out for a few hours, only to awaken and pick right back up like the conversation never stopped. With strangers, she inner-monologues for hours before figuring out how to properly word-put-together. She has read extensively on lots of topics, and can quote random factoids excitedly. She believes that the proper greeting for strangers is giving candy to them, as you don't TAKE candy from strangers, so you must have to GIVE them candy. Ace doesn't take rudeness well. Really, she just has trouble socializing in general. She can spout inner knowledge about flowers, manners, pegasi, and the WonderBolts all day, but when it comes to actual problem solving in a social situation she usually winds up catatonic with social anxiety. After a talk with Windcheer in town one night, Ace has started vocalizing her thoughts. Impressionable as she is, she took this too far, but now is to the point where her brain can't inner-monologue at all anymore. Most recently, Ace has been attempting to control her emotions, as Zecora's words really helped her figure out how to appproach her situation. With her newfound control came determination, which, in Ace, is ridiculously strong in the face of what she cares for. Slowly but surely, around changelings, at least, Ace is becoming a 'Leaf on the wind', eager to soar through life with her emotions in check and her head clear. Magic Through her life, Ace was comically bad at most things, including walking, running, being quiet, flying, and, most unfortunately, magic. However, talks with Doubletime, her friend in Ponyville, helped her realize that her magic is most definitely there. Her magic shows itself in the form of weather patterns controlled by her own emotions. Among the weather Ace can create is: *Determination wind *Angry thunderstorms *Blissful sunshowers *Prideful sunlight *Embarrassed fog *Cool and Collected snow/ice *Sad rains *Shame hail *Terror tornados Sometimes this weather can combine, such as Angry Determination, which produces near-hurricane force wather patterns. Ace is slowly learning to control this weather, one type at a time, and make it less destructive and more useful. Unicorn-ness A key point about Ace says a lot about why she is how she is. Sometimes, Ace's horn will kind of...just fall right off...at which point, Ace promptly glues it back on. Apparently, some unfortunate and probably quite embarassing accident from Ace's youth caused a teeny bit of Ace's horn to fall off. Ace, of course, being a pony who is super calm under pressure (HA), panicked and glued it back on, without consulting anypony on the protocol of such things. This has effected EVERYTHING in Ace's life. Without magic flowing correctly through her brain and improving her intelligence, she sometimes finds herself 'flaking out' and lapsing. She can quote random factoids about a wide range of subjects, and her memory, at times, is near photographic. However, Ace has random comas related to panic, especially when Ace forgets something social protocol related, and her brain seems to feel the need to 'reboot' and reset quite a lot. All of these issues may have something to do with her horn damage. To top it off, Ace's horrible sense of balance is probably related to this as well. She falls over most everything, after all, and nopony really is sure why she's so terrible at simple things such as WALKING.. Finally, Ace's magic can be downright moody sometimes. It seems to do what it wants half the time, or just simply ignore Ace when she attempts control. When she is REALLY, REALLY focused, she gets some pretty amazing results, but the majority of the time, it's as uncontrollable as she is. Hive Status Ace was given a very difficult test, which she passed. She had to deliver 'pony' invaders to the pods below the hive, to be drained of their love and held for however long the queen deemed fit. Those pony invaders, it seemed, were her old friends from the theater, Jason and Oceanmirror. Of course, as Ace recently found out, they were not, in fact, ponies, but disguised changelings, watching her to see what she would do in such a situation. For Ace's efforts, she has been rewarded greatly. She now has a home in the Changeling Castle, and wears a shiny blue collar as a symbol of the status granted to her by Queen Chrysalis herself. Her hard work and determination has finally paid off, and she was the cause of the most recent celebration in the Changeling Castle as they welcomed her to their 'family'. Being a pony, Ace occasionally will take trips to Ponyville to reconnect with her own kind in an effort to not be too bitter about the way her kind sometimes treats her new family. Most of the time, however, she can be found about the castle grounds, tending her feels-garden, watching for invading ponies, or inside the castle itself, cleaning and singing when she thinks nopony is looking. She is not quite sure what her real job title is, but is happy just finding things to scrub and straighten to be sure her castle home is at its best. Special Talent and Cutie Mark So far, the only special talent Ace seems to possess is her ability to quote detailed factoids she's read about. She knows a lot of things, but is better at passing on the knowledge than she is at actually using it. She has quite a photographic memory, and usually when it appears she's completely unresponsive, she is just busy sifting through her brain. Perhaps in the future, Ace will realize the true meaning of her cutie mark as well as where her true talent lies. As of right now, Ace is having a sort of existential crisis involving paint, her cutie mark, and a lot of feels. More will be revealed. *mysterious music*-- *mysterious music stops abruptly* As of right now, Ace HAS no cutie mark. Yes, that's right, she's a blank flank, and has been this ENTIRE. TIME. Turns out, she's been painting on the WonderBolts mark this entire time to keep from being horrifically embarassed, more so than she already IS on a daily basis. Thanks to this discovery, made by Chrysalis herself, Ace is now in the process of accepting this bit about herself, which I guess could be worse, seeing as how she's surrounded by her Changeling family who, as Chrysalis told her, ALSO has no cutie mark. So without one, Ace REALLY fits with them now. Category:OCs Category:Unicorns Category:Mares